


morning after

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, implied Plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Shiro wants to share the rising sun with Matt on their first real day off.





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt from Mistyhollow.
> 
> ‘Oh shit, you’re taking prompts?! :O SO MANY IDEAS!!! I’ll get back to you on this now that I know. For now. Cute mini prompt: Shiro and Matt waking up for the first time together on earth after the war. Go!’

Shiro wakes easily to the familiar sound of his alarm. He sits up, stretches, and looks over to his right. Matt still sleeps soundly next to him, sheets pulled up to his chin and he smiles. With a quick brush of his fingertips, he pushes Matt’s bangs from his face and leans over to kiss his forehead. Matt moves slightly, a content sleepy smile on his face.

It’s a special moment for him, the sun will rise soon and it’s been years since he’s seen it. Sure, there were sunrises on other planets in far away galaxies, but none of them quiet lived up to watching the sunrise on earth. After days spent in the hospital, followed by more days of exhaustion and tireless meetings, Shiro and Matt were given a reprieve. A whole Saturday to do whatever they wanted. Shiro planned on taking full advantage. And unbeknownst to Matt, today starts in 30 minutes.

“Wake up sleepy head.” He coos at Matt, shaking his shoulder gently. Matt responds by groaning and rolling over, pulling the sheet fully over his head.

Shiro pouts, “I guess you don’t want my surprise.”

“If your surprise doesn’t have you naked in my arms, I don’t want it.” Matt mumbles.

Shiro laughs, “No, not that, but trust me. You want this.”

Matt grumpily tosses the sheet down, looking at Shiro with unfathomable fireless anger, “I want to sleep.”

“Get up.” Shiro ignores him, pinching his butt and Matt yelps as he jumps.

“I hate you.” Matt groans, hiding his face in the palm of his hands.

“I love you too.” Shiro replies, walking around the bed and kissing Matt’s cheek before claiming the bathroom for himself. Early bird gets the worm and all.

Fifteen minutes later, Shiro has guided Matt down the familiar Garrison hallways, up the same ladder they used to sneak out onto the roof, and found the small hidden alcove they would watch the stars in. Shiro had carved their initials into the corner of the edge of the roof, and he watches fondly as Matt’s fingers trail over the weather worn engraving.

“It’s been a long time.” Matt says standing up, walking over to where Shiro stands. Instinctively, he wraps his arm around Matt’s waist, fitting against him as natural as the cool desert wind blowing through their hair. Even through the hoodie and jeans Matt wears, he shivers into Shiro’s body heat and he leans his head on Matt’s.

Together they watch the sunrise. It peeks over the horizon, the dark night edging away as the warm bright glow over takes it. Slowly, the stars start to fade away and the world illuminates. It’s nearly the most beautiful thing Shiro has ever seen.

When he looks down at Matt’s awed face, the sunshine giving the illusion that Matt is glowing, _that’s_ the most beautiful thing.

“Hey look.” Matt says, pointing towards the vast distant in front of them, unaware of Shiro’s musings. He follows his pointed finger and there is another couple that had the same idea as them. Their bathed in shadow and Shiro can’t make them out.

Matt nudges Shiro and he knows that troublesome smirk. Matt walks to the edge of the roof, leaning a foot on the guard, before cupping his hands over his mouth and calling, “Get a room, you losers—Pidge?!”

Shiro’s feels his eyebrows raise into his hairline. With the sun a little higher up, he can easily make out Matt’s sisters petit frame and wild hair. If that was who he thought was holding her closely in an embrace exactly who he thought it was, Lance was about to have a serious problem in the name of Matt Holt.

Pidge and Lance are looking up at them wide eyed and Lance grabs Pidge’s hand, trying to coax her away from her brother’s heated gaze.

“Where does he think he’s going.” Matt grumbles under his breath, trying to maneuver himself around the safety guard to climb down. Shiro grabs his shoulder in warning and Matt turns to him, a look of betrayal on his face.

“You can’t kill him Matt.” He tries to explain but Matt just pouts.

“That’s my sister he’s corrupting,” Matt complains and crosses his arm, “I’m just going to shovel talk him a bit.” He whines in indignation and puppy eyes.

Shiro doesn’t believe him for a second.

He sighs and shakes his head, gesturing Matt with a go on wave of his hand. Matt winks and blows him a kiss before climbing down the building with practiced ease. He watches Matt’s form runoff in the direction of Pidge and Lance and he takes a deep breathe of fresh air.

It feels good to be home.


End file.
